Early Consummation
by NesFX
Summary: Rapunzel's clumsy action flares Flynn's sexual desire. Rapunzel x Flynn oneshot smut.
1. Chapter 1

The engagement ring was absolutely stunning and Rapunzel often caught herself admiring its silver woven pattern with the diamond stud in the middle of the band. Her mind went to the night when Flynn had officially proposed. Comments had been made following the princess' integration back into royalty about marriage with Flynn, and they had discussed it occasionally themselves, but it wasn't until the following year on Rapunzel's birthday that he had finally popped the question.

It had been a magical moment when they drifted out onto the lake in a canoe just as they had when Flynn first brought her to see the floating lantern's the year before. Memories were brought up anew, and despite her story being a story of deceit, the two of them decided that it was what had brought them together in the end and they were okay with it.

Just after the two of them let up the first two lantern's, followed by the thousands from the kingdom, Flynn had turned to Rapunzel and took her hands in his gently. After a twenty-second spiel about how happy she made him, the words that Rapunzel waited a good long year to hear, finally had their moment of glory.

"Yes!" Rapunzel had nearly interrupted him and then they shared a gentle kiss.

The rest of that night they had spent lying on the canoe floor, snuggling and watching the lanterns float above them as they talked quietly to one another.

Now that the birthday was done, and the festivities were over, Rapunzel had to return to help run the kingdom. Flynn had also returned to his partnership with Maximus in bringing justice to the kingdom.

The night was drawing to a close, however, and Rapunzel awaited her beloved in one of the waiting rooms. She was wearing one of her evening gowns with a robe tied around her waist, and she had been occupying herself with a new book before she got distracted with the ring.

"I really do think I outdid myself with my choice of that ring," Flynn said as he closed the large oak doors to the waiting room shut behind him. Rapunzel gasped and turned to peer at him over the back of the loveseat she sat on.

"I was wondering how late you were going to be," Rapunzel said and sighed happily.

"Yeah, those pesky thieves wasting my time," Flynn said and smirked sarcastically.

Rapunzel giggled and rolled her eyes. She found it admirable of him to turn his thieving life around to stop thieves and offer them second chances. As he had always said, she was his second chance.

"I'm just glad you're back," Rapunzel said softly and moved her feet underneath herself to allow Flynn to sit.

"Me too," Flynn sighed and sat down next to Rapunzel. He reached over to grab her hand to admire the ring endearingly.

"You make me so happy, Eugene," Rapunzel said and leaned her body forwards to hug his arm tightly to her body.

Flynn made a noise that indicated his agreement and his finger lightly brushed down her cheek to tilt her face upwards to look at him.

"I have never been happier since I've met you," Flynn said and pressed his lips into a smolder.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes playfully and then she leaned in slowly to press her lips to his. After a moment, Flynn shifted in the seat in order to draw her closer to him. Rapunzel obliged and leaned forward on her knee's to accommodate the distance when she began to fall towards him. She managed to catch herself by putting her hand down firmly between his legs. Flynn's breath came out in a choke and he pulled away to look at her wide-eyed.

"I am so sorry!" Rapunzel gasped and brought her hands to her face to hide the blush that ensued.

Flynn shook his head and breathed in deeply. While his groin felt painful, his mind wandered the contact she had just made. Rapunzel still had her hands on her face and Flynn gingerly reached up to pull them away.

"I started to fall, and I just put my hand down," she said and then looked down to where she had just touched.

Sexuality was always a difficult subject to Rapunzel considering her eighteen years of oblivion to the real world. Men were portrayed as ferocious beasts by Gothel, and aside from knowing where waste movements came from, she hadn't known much about female anatomy and she had known absolutely nothing about the male anatomy.

After a few months of being back in the palace, along with the new feelings she had never felt before Flynn came along, her elder maid, Florence, had had a few discussions with her – or rather, had been giving her a few lessons on sexuality. It all started when her parents had made a passing comment about grandchildren, and being a little embarrassed to ask her 'new' parents what that meant exactly, she had asked the woman who had helped her bathe one evening.

"How exactly are children made?" Rapunzel had blurted out.

The older woman's hands paused briefly from dishing out some of the bath water into a bowl and then she continued to wash Rapunzel's hair.

"You have never been told of such affairs before, my lady?" Florence asked quietly.

Rapunzel shook her head. "I'm afraid not," Rapunzel replied.

Florence pulled her stool closer to the edge of the cast iron tub and fished out a sponge to wash Rapunzel's shoulders.

"Did the old hag not teach you anything?" Florence mumbled under her breath.

Rapunzel bit her lip nervously and drew her knees to her chest. She knew that no one in the kingdom liked Gothel – and rightly so – but every now and then she would feel a pang of hurt whenever someone had talked badly about her even though she knew the truth as well. Gothel had been her mother for the first part of her life, and though it was all in deceit, Gothel had still taken care of her.

"Children, as far as royalty goes, are often a means to extend the royal heritage in a family," Florence said and sighed. "I am assuming you are wondering as your parents have voiced their opinions, naturally, of wanting grandchildren."

Rapunzel nodded. "I didn't want to let them down, but I don't know how to give them what they want."

"It will not just be you alone to give them grandchildren, dear," Florence's voice turned gentler.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked and glanced over her shoulder.

"To have children involves two individuals: a male and a female," Florence replied.

Rapunzel watched as Florence's expressions softened and she turned back to the water that she was submerged in.

"That would be Eugene and me," Rapunzel whispered.

Florence nodded and dished out more water to wash Rapunzel's short brown hair.

"You are lucky to have found someone you love and who your parents have accepted or this would probably not come as easy to you given your history."

"What does that mean," Rapunzel asked, suddenly confused.

"Royalty is not always that forgiving of someone not of royal heritage. The kingdom owes much to Mr. Fitzherbert – more than just forgiving him his crimes."

"Because he saved me?"

"Because he was the only one to find the lost princess after nearly two decades of searching," Florence replied.

"In other words, if our story didn't happen the way it did, I would not be allowed to marry Eugene?"

Florence nodded and moaned her agreement. "Very probably – but do not dwell on that, dear, you are together and you two seem to make each other very happy."

Rapunzel smiled softly to herself and rested her chin on her knee. "He does make me happy."

"And soon you two will wed and the consummation will come next," Florence said, her voice a little more chipper.

"Consummation?" Rapunzel asked. Her head perked up at the word. The word was familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it before.

"It is when the man and woman engage in sexual activity to seal the marriage completely. That will be the night magic will fly."

Rapunzel had a feeling that the magic the older woman was talking about was something other than the magic that had once emitted from her hair and caused a burden upon their kingdom. When her confused expression told Florence all she needed to know, Florence announced that she was going to teach Rapunzel what she needed to know so that it wouldn't come as a shock to her when she and Eugene were ready to 'seal the deal'.

The lessons were a bit out of her comfort zone, but in order to prepare herself for her marriage with Flynn, she pushed through and learned anatomy along with all the terms. Paper from lessons was much different than the real thing, though, and Rapunzel found herself back at the beginning of the lessons – oblivious and uneducated.

"Did I hurt it – you?" Rapunzel blurted.

Flynn's eyes widened slightly, and he felt a blush rise on his cheeks when he noticed Rapunzel staring at his lap.

"No," Flynn replied and leaned his forearms down to cover his lap. "I mean yes, but no."

Rapunzel bit her lip, afraid that Flynn was only trying to cover up the pain and she instantly stood to her feet.

"I'll go get the doctor," she said and turned for the door when Flynn caught her by the wrist.

"No!" He shouted, eyes wide. When he let go of her wrist, he cleared his throat and shook his head. "Please, don't. I'm fine, really."

"Eugene, you can barely sit straight," Rapunzel said and frowned.

Flynn cleared his throat. "That isn't the reason why," he mumbled and buried his face in his hands.

Rapunzel paused and bit her lip nervously. She sunk to her knee's in front of the bent over man and placed her hands gently on his knee's. When Flynn pulled his hands away, Rapunzel noticed his flushed face and frowned.

"What is it then?" She asked quietly and frowned.

Flynn's eyes seemed to search hers for several moments while his mind searched for the words to say. When his lips parted to speak, a groan came out instead and he shook his head.

"Maybe it is best we go to bed," Flynn said, almost in a questioning tone, but Rapunzel narrowed her eyes.

"Eugene, I am not leaving here until you tell me why you are behaving strangely."

Flynn replied with another groan and he finally sat up while removing his arms from his lap. The teepee in his lap made Rapunzel gasp and Flynn briefly thought he must have scarred her.

"Please let me get the doctor, Eugene," Rapunzel whispered.

Flynn's expression fell momentarily and he breathed a confused, "what?" when realization dawned on him that she might have thought she broke it.

"No, Rapunzel," Flynn said and laughed softly.

When his soft eyes met hers, she grew calmer.

"This is completely normal," Flynn said and sighed.

"I've never seen it do that before," Rapunzel whispered, making Flynn chuckle.

"Because I've never let you see it happen."

Rapunzel bit her lip and Flynn leaned closer to kiss her softly. As Flynn pulled her up and onto his lap, Rapunzel felt her body heat up. Only once had this feeling happened before and it was during a time their kissing got a little heated and was eventually interrupted when dinner was announced.

"Rapunzel," Flynn whispered when he pulled his lips away partially. Rapunzel opened her eyes to find Flynn's still shut. His breath was hot as it washed down her throat.

"I don't think I will be able to stop if you don't leave now," he whispered and kissed her chin.

"Stop?" Rapunzel breathed.

"I want so badly to go all the way with you right now," he replied and his hand sunk lower to her backside.

Rapunzel hadn't realized how heavy her breathing was until Flynn pressed his lips to her throat and she moaned out. Whatever 'all the way' meant, Rapunzel felt she wanted to go there with him. Her mind returned to Florence's lecture on sexual activity and everything about it seemed intriguing in the context of Flynn's hands being all over her. His mouth, which was currently licking and nipping her throat, was making her head swim with the pleasure that Florence seemed to have been talking about. If they were to consummate the marriage shortly after being wed, what was the difference if they did it earlier?

Rapunzel could feel the teepee from Flynn's pants poke her thigh and she breathed heavily when Flynn groaned. His hands, which were roaming Rapunzel's backside, moved to the hem of her night dress which he slipped his hands under and up her thighs.

A subtle throbbing started between Rapunzel's legs and she pushed Flynn back against the back of the loveseat while she looked at him intensely. Their eyes connected for a brief second and Rapunzel closed her eyes to focus on forming words.

"Don't worry," Flynn whispered and placed his hand over top hers which lay against his chest. "I will help you."

Rapunzel smiled softly and her eyes met his once again. His hand, which she was acutely aware of, slid down her side and curved around hips to squeeze her buttocks. Rapunzel bit her lip and Flynn pulled her down against his chest. Both of his hands now worked the skirt of the gown up so that he could slip his hands down her underwear where he squeezed her bare cheeks. His breath was heavy in Rapunzel's ear as he pulled her by her backside back and forth over the bump in his pants. The rubbing caused a sort of relief to wash over Rapunzel from the throbbing in her lower region and she moaned his name softly.

When Flynn reached his hand further back and slipped his finger through Rapunzel's nether lips, Rapunzel gasped and buried her face into Flynn's chest. She felt his chest vibrate with a groan and she could hear his breath coming out shallow. Her own breath mirrored his and she clung to his shirt with her hands while leaning into his hands.

"Let me know if anything hurts," Flynn whispered and pushed his finger into Rapunzel's wet entrance.

The feeling caught Rapunzel off-guard and she moaned out while tightening her grip on his shirt. Whenever Florence had used the word 'pleasure', Rapunzel would always inadvertently equate sexual pleasure with the feeling of satisfaction from a well-written book or a delicious meal, but the way Flynn was touching her made her feel one hundred times more satisfied than that.

Rapunzel's thoughts were interrupted when Flynn withdrew his hand and pushed Rapunzel to her feet. He followed her quickly and rolled her gown up to pull it off her body. The exposure caused Rapunzel to shy away slightly, but her attention focused in on Flynn as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down to expose an erect penis. Rapunzel couldn't help but stare as Flynn rid his torso of his top.

"It's going to hurt," Rapunzel blurted out, recalling Florence's past words.

"Briefly," Flynn whispered and stepped closer to her. "But I will try to make it as painless as possible for you."

Rapunzel swallowed and she hesitated when Flynn took her hand and guided it to his erection. His eyes fluttered at the contact and then his eyes met hers once again.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

Rapunzel nodded.

Flynn began to guide her hand back and forth in stroking fashion. After letting go of her hand and Rapunzel continuing, Flynn reached up to cup her bare chest. Her perky nipples he pinched lightly before he leaned in to kiss her skin. Rapunzel's lips parted as his tongue lapped at her pointed flesh and took it into his mouth. The cool air blew against the wet flesh when Flynn pulled away to move to the other nipple and Rapunzel shivered.

"I love you," Rapunzel whispered and her grip tightened on Flynn's penis.

Flynn worked his mouth up to her neck and he pulled her tightly into his arms in a loving embrace.

"I love you more than anything," Flynn whispered.

After taking the blanket that was draped over the back of the loveseat, and spreading it out on the floor in front of the fireplace, Flynn guided Rapunzel onto her back and moved between her legs. The expression on Rapunzel's face made Flynn pause and he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Tell me if I need to stop," he whispered into her ear before he straightened again.

With his hand, Flynn guided the tip of his penis up and down the wet folds, allowing her to naturally lubricate him fully. When he could take no more, Flynn positioned himself at her entrance and leaned into her.

Flynn's breath caught in his throat as the tip pushed through and he leaned forwards to put the palms of his hands to the floor on either side of her head. His eyes fought to roll into the back of his head and he watched through half opened eyes as Rapunzel's face began to scrunch up in pain.

"Eugene," she breathed shakily and Flynn leaned further down to wrap his arms tightly around her shoulders and head.

When he was fully inside of her, with her lips at the base of his penis, Flynn began to rock his hips slowly. Her stiffened body slowly began to relax and Flynn re-positioned himself to move his hips a bit quicker.

Rapunzel's breath quickened and when she began to moan, he straightened to watch her body react to the pleasure. The way her back arched and pushed her chest up into his hand made his erection throb with more satisfaction; the way her hips began to move in rhythm with his made him lick his lips in desire; the way her eyes opened partly to meet his gaze and how her delicious tongue showed itself to moisten her drying lips made his own mouth lustful of hers.

A look of surprise flashed across his features when she reached up and pulled him down by the neck to press his lips to hers. Their tongues met in haste but the growing moans distracted their kisses and caused them to part for breath again. Flynn could feel himself growing closer to his end and he grabbed Rapunzel's slim waist to hold her still while he quickened his pace.

Seeing as they had not been wed yet, and the consummation was still to come, Flynn made the last minute decision to pull out and he began to stroke himself until his seed shot out onto Rapunzel's abdomen. His body trembled as the relief washed over him and he looked up to see Rapunzel's flushed face peering back at him.

"I'm sorry," Flynn whispered and glanced down at her semen covered abdomen.

Rapunzel shook her head and curiously poked one of the white globs with her fingertip.

"I want to do that again," she whispered and looked at him through her eyelashes.

Flynn couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips as he peered down at his flushed and panting princess. The once innocent expression that always graced her face was replaced with a look of desire that made his softening penis start to stand once again.

"I want that as well," Flynn said and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "For the rest of our lives."


	2. Chapter 2

The big day finally came when Rapunzel stood before Flynn in her white gown and lace veil. He looked incredibly strapping in his white suit and the way he drank in her beauty made Rapunzel blush lightly.

The entire great hall of the castle had been set up to accommodate the couple thousand people who sat in the rows upon rows of pews. The two of them barely registered the priest's words as they smiled and looked endearingly into one another's eyes. To them, the room was empty and it was only the two of them.

When the priest asked for the rings, which the three of them turned to face Pascal and Maximus, they all gasped. The two of them were covered in tar and Maximus was dressed in woman's clothing; his eyes peeking out from under the sun hat, white in contrast to his tar covered muzzle. None of them could even begin to imagine what happened between the span of the priest's first words to his last when the two of them had disappeared.

Pascal grinned awkwardly and stretched his little feet out towards the rings as Maximus moved closer with jerky movements. Once closer, Maximus stretched out his neck to push the cushion in his mouth close to them.

Flynn, quite cautious of the frazzled horse, stepped closer and snatched the rings from the cushion. As he and Rapunzel looked at the horse and chameleon, slack-jawed and partially afraid, they slid the rings quickly onto one another's ring finger. As their face's returned to looking at one another, the priest's words invaded their thoughts.

"You may kiss."

Rapunzel's expression turned to excitement as she grabbed Flynn's face and pulled him close to kiss him firmly. Flynn melted into the kiss as his arms went around her frame and he held her closely against his chest. Her body radiated a sweet scent of rosewater and sugar, and her mouth tasted deliciously sweet.

The excitement rising in his chest made Flynn step back with a grin.

"So," he exclaimed. "Who wants a piece of cake?"

The cake was gone, and Maximus and Pascal looked up with guilty, tar covered faces. Despite the mess that they had caused, not just with the cake but throughout the village, the day had still been perfect. Afterall, Rapunzel was now wedded to the man of her dreams and Flynn was ecstatic to finally be wedded to the woman he had never been more in love with. She was a princess, but destiny still brought them together in holy matrimony.

The celebration that followed their wedding lasted for the next couple of days and when the day of the honeymoon approached, the festivities came to an end. A royal ship was prepared to take Flynn and Rapunzel to the island just across the way where their honeymoon would take place - away from the hustle and bustle of the kingdom and away from any distractions. It would just be the two of them.

Just before boarding, Florence pulled Rapunzel aside and handed her a smaller, opaque bag. When she went to take a peek inside, Florence clasped Rapunzel's hands together to close its opening, causing the princess to turn her eyes up to Florence curiously.

"Only open it when you get there," she said and attempted to hide her smirk.

"What is it," Rapunzel asked quietly.

"Just something the maids and I got you to help with the consummation," Florence whispered and winked.

Rapunzel could feel her face heat up as she tried to imagine what it was that her maids had plotted. Unbeknownst to any of them, Flynn and Rapunzel had already shared their first sexual embrace, but she wasn't about to let Florence know about that.

"Florence-"

"Trust me," Florence whispered and took Rapunzel's face into her old, fragile hands. "Eugene Fitzherbert will find you absolutely attractive. There is no need to be embarrassed."

Rapunzel bit her lip nervously but nodded.

"Now go," Florence whispered and turned her around to give her a gentle shove towards the ship. "Don't keep your husband waiting."

When Rapunzel boarded the ship, Flynn caught her in his arms and kissed her gently.

"Eugene," Rapunzel sighed softly and caressed his cheek.

"You and Florence looked like you were having quite the secretive conversation," Flynn whispered and smirked. "What did she give you?"

When Flynn reached for the bag, Rapunzel withdrew her hand behind her back. Shortly after their first time sexually, Rapunzel had admitted to Flynn that Florence had been the one who taught her about sex and ever since then, Fynn held an odd appreciation for the woman. She was older in age, but her help in Rapunzel's education made him relieved and incredibly happy. He didn't know what he would have done if Rapunzel had been completely oblivious to every sexual detail. Whatever the case, he could only imagine what it was she had given Rapunzel.

"We will both have to wait and see," Rapunzel said and held the bag further from him.

"I think we should at least take a peek," Flynn stated and grinned.

"No," Rapunzel protested. "I don't want to break her trust."

Flynn relented with a sigh and kissed Rapunzel's cheek. "If you won't look, I won't look - but I do think we should."

"We will when we reach the island," Rapunzel said.

"Like as soon, as soon? As in when our feet hit the land?"

Rapunzel's expression disappeared and she stared blankly up at the brunette.

"Alright," Flynn said defeatedly. "I give, I give."

A smile spread across Rapunzel's face again and she leaned up to kiss him gently. "I'm going to go put this with my luggage."

Flynn nodded and watched as Rapunzel disappeared below the deck.

An hour after departing from the mainland, the royal ship docked at the island. It was a smaller scale castle, surrounded by a small forest and a circling shoreline. Guards milled about on duty along the sand and as they passed the newlyweds, they bowed and congratulated them on their matrimony.

"Wow," Flynn breathed as he looked around.

He always noticed the island, puny in distance from the mainland, but he was always curious to what it was and what it was used for. There were rumors that it was a jailhouse for the hardened criminals to keep them away from the villagers but the truth was that it was a castle retreat for the king and queen. Unfortunately, since Rapunzel's disappearance nearly two decades ago, the king and queen had stopped visiting the getaway castle.

It was only when Flynn had asked the king for his daughter's hand in marriage that the royal staff was sent back over to clean up the island and prepare it for their future honeymoon. Now here he was, staring the supposed jailhouse in the face with a big stupid grin.

"Eugene," Rapunzel's voice caught his attention and he turned to scoop his bride into his arms. "Eugene!"

"This place is incredible," he said and laughed heartily. "Royals definitely have their perks."

Rapunzel's smile faltered slightly as Flynn's eyes turned to her and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Shall we?"

Rapunzel nodded and pushed her invading thoughts aside. This was their honeymoon, and nothing would change that.

Following the maidservants, Flynn and Rapunzel walked hand in hand up the dirt path, through the small forest of trees and up to the gates where two guards stood still. As they approached, the guards saluted the couple which Flynn bowed excitedly at.

"Eugene," Rapunzel mumbled and elbowed his side.

"What," Flynn gasped and pulled Rapunzel into his side. "I can't believe we have an entire island to ourselves as a honeymoon! I never imagined this would be my future; though, I didn't really expect to marry either."

"Well, you did say your dream was to be on an island, tanned and rested, alone, and surrounded by enormous piles of money," Rapunzel recalled. "We are on an island, you are tanned and will be very rested, we are alone, and though there aren't piles of money, I think the wealth is clear."

Flynn's smile broadened and he chuckled. "It's a dream come true."

Rapunzel could feel the melancholy in her expression and she tried to force her smile more. It was only a joke, but Flynn had seemed to miss that.

"Say, is there any wine on the island," Flynn asked any one of the maidservants.

The eldest maid spoke up. "Of course," she said and glanced back to smile at him. "We have all the finest wine's from across the land."

"Oh-ho." Flynn's giddiness seemed to increase and he swallowed. "Even better."

"Supper will be in an hour if you two wish to settle. Wherever you go, we will be not too far behind in case you need anything."

Flynn pursed his lips and reached up to rub his chin. "How about you all take the rest of the day off?"

"We can't do that," one of the maid's spoke quietly. "We are here in the case that Princess Rapunzel needs anything."

"That is fine," Flynn said and waved off her comment. "I can get her what she needs when need be."

Rapunzel glanced up at Flynn before turning to the maid with a sigh. "It's fine. I'll be fine."

The maid's flashed her a look of uncertainty before they quietly dismissed themselves.

"Ah, alone at last," Flynn whispered and turned to hold Rapunzel's forearms in his hands.

"I still can't get used to the maidservants," Rapunzel admitted and laughed gently.

"I bet it would feel odd having others do everything for you," Flynn agreed and then pulled Rapunzel to his chest.

"Especially since I've done literally everything myself up until about two years ago," Rapunzel said and sighed happily against his chest.

"You'll get used to eventually," Flynn whispered and kissed the top of her head.

But what if she didn't want to get used to it.

"Anyways, let's go take a look around," he suddenly said and pulled back to entwine his fingers with her. "I've only heard rumors about this place and I am so curious about it all. Sideburns and Patchy would be so jealous."

For the next hour, the two of them explored the land outside the castle before they were led inside to the dining hall where they enjoyed a large roast dinner with a few selections of expensive wine.

After dinner, Flynn and Rapunzel set to explore the inside of the castle. They visited the kitchen, the multiple rooms extending down each wing, the ballroom, the cellar, and finally found their way to the stairs that led up to the royal bedroom. When they entered, both of them paused to take in the incredible view.

The entire far wall was made of glass that looked back towards the kingdom and castle they had come from. A large king sized bed lay in the middle of the room with translucent curtains that hung down at each corner of the bed, ready to be pulled to enclose them in semi-privacy. To the left of the bed was a large fireplace that was already burning with a small fire, peacefully filling the room with the sounds of crackling wood.

"Wow," they both breathed in unison.

After glancing at one another, they both stepped further into the room to explore the framework and furniture. The bed was covered in linen's and fur blankets and the chairs that sat adjacent to the fireplace also had linens draped over the backs. All of their clothing had already been transferred into the dresser from their bags and the small bag that held the secret gift sat atop the dresser.

"Can we look now," Flynn asked and reached for the bag, but Rapunzel grabbed it first and shook her head.

"Not yet," she gasped and frowned. "It needs to be a surprise."

"It is a surprise," Flynn whispered and stepped closer, grabbing her by the hips to pull her against him.

"Eugene," Rapunzel mumbled and blushed lightly. "It isn't even night yet."

"I'm fine if it isn't night," Flynn murmured and leaned down to kiss her neck.

Rapunzel frowned slightly and tried to push him back, but Flynn only held her closer.

"Eugene," Rapunzel groaned as his hands went to her back to untie the ribbon of her dress.

When Flynn didn't stop, Rapunzel said his name a little more forcefully.

"What," he groaned and pulled back to look at her innocently.

"What's gotten into you," Rapunzel asked and frowned.

"Gotten into me," he asked, taken back.

"This is supposed to be sweet and romantic," Rapunzel stated and pushed back from his arms. "Ever since you got here you've been acting strangely."

"What are you talking about," Flynn asked and tried to step closer. When she went to step back again, he caught her wrist holding the bag and turned his attention to the plastic. "This is really bugging me."

"Yeah, and you're starting to bug me," Rapunzel snapped and pulled the bag back from his grabby hands. "It's like you've had too much to drink."

"I didn't have too much to drink," Flynn defended and crossed his arms over his chest.

Rapunzel's lips turned down into a frown. "I want to have a good time with you, Eugene. I don't want to rush anything."

"Well, that's too late," he muttered and Rapunzel narrowed her eyes.

Whatever had gotten into him was starting to make her angry. The thought had never crossed her mind until today and before she even had time to rationalize it, the question slipped from her mouth, "did you marry me just because I was a Princess?"

As soon as the words slipped from her lips, Rapunzel gasped and covered her mouth with the palm of her hand. Flynn's arms loosened from his chest and fell to his sides as he looked at her with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"What," he breathed as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Eugene, I-"

"Forget it, Rapunzel," Flynn whispered and stepped back. "I don't even want to know why you would think that."

Rapunzel watched in horror as Flynn slowly turned around and walked towards the bedroom door. He exited quietly, leaving Rapunzel to slouch against the dresser as the tears spilled from her eyes. Her mind continued to replay her words over and over in her mind and she began to sob at her stupidity. Flynn had shown her nothing but love since their adventure together to see the floating lanterns. Before he even knew she was the lost princess, he had fallen in love with her. If she knew one thing about Flynn, it was that he did not marry her just because she was royalty.

Flynn descended the stairs and headed for the kitchen. His throat suddenly felt sore and in need of a glass of water. The late staff quickly fetched him a glass after he asked and Flynn brought it to his lips to take a big gulp.

"Is everything okay, Sir," the servant asked quietly, waiting to take the glass back to the sink when Flynn finished.

Fynn paused and shook his head. It was a stupid little argument, and he couldn't let the staff know that their honeymoon hadn't started off well. Besides, it was only a little squabble he was sure was only a misunderstanding.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," the servant said before he took the now empty glass and retreated to the sink.

Instead of returning to the bedroom, Flynn decided to take a walk around the perimeters outside. It bothered him to no end why she asked such a question. What was it that he had done that made her think such things? He brooded over the question, trying to see from every possible angle when he noticed the sun had set. He relented on his frustrations and decided it was best to head back.

When he entered the room, only the fireplace flames lit the room up in a shadowy glow. Rapunzel was laying on the side of the bed closest to the fire, gazing intently at its flickering flames.

"I'm back," Flynn muttered and went over to the dresser to find his night clothes.

Rapunzel didn't respond, so Fynn pulled his cotton pants out of the drawer and headed for the adjoining washroom to change. When he returned and sat on the bed across from Rapunzel, he paused to look at her back, exposed via the deep back of her gown.

"Eugene," Rapunzel's voice came out small and quiet and he could tell she had been crying.

"Rapunzel, I'm-"

"I didn't mean it," she interrupted and turned onto her back to look up at him. "I'm ashamed I even thought of it and I know I can't take it back but I need you to know that I lo-"

Flynn didn't let her finish as he leaned across to the bed to press his lips to hers gently.

"I love you, Eugene," she continued after he pulled back. "And I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Flynn whispered and started to crawl in under the blankets to join her.

"I know you didn't marry me because I'm a princess," Rapunzel whispered and leaned her face into his chest.

"I didn't," Flynn assured her and patted her hair. "I married you because you're the strangest, most beautiful, quirky woman I have ever met and ever since you knocked me out with that frying pan, I haven't been able to take my eyes off you."

Rapunzel's growing sob came out in a laugh instead as she reached around to his back to hold him tightly. "Thank you."

When Rapunzel lifted her eyes to meet his soft expression, she leaned in to kiss him gently. Flynn wasted no time in deepening the kiss while he pulled her on top of himself.

Rapunzel's legs went to straddle his hips as she leaned down into the kiss. While his tongue met hers, Flynn slipped his hand in through the open back of her gown to caress her smooth skin.

"Oh," Rapunzel gasped and pulled back enough to part their lips.

"Hm," Flynn grunted, distracted by her body laying on top of his own.

"I looked in the bag," she admitted and bit her lip nervously.

"And," he breathed and leaned up to peck her on the lips.

"It's embarrassing," she mumbled and sat upright.

Flynn's eyes went down to where she was sitting and how she sat right on his crotch. The memory of being inside her for the first time a few weeks back returned to him and he could feel the blood rushing to his lower half. "Yeah," he breathed, distracted.

"Eugene," Rapunzel mumbled and lifted his chin so his eyes turned up to hers. "I want to wear it for you."

Flynn's heart fluttered at her words. Wear it? What was 'it'? He could only imagine what the old maid had bought her. When Rapunzel pulled her leg back over his side to climb off, Flynn's senses returned and he turned over to watch Rapunzel leave for the washroom, grabbing the small bag along the way.

It felt like forever when Rapunzel stuck her face out from behind the door to peer out at Flynn.

"Well, let me see," Flynn said and waved his fingers for her to come.

"Close the curtains; I want it to be a surprise."

"It already is a surprise," Flynn muttered but obeyed.

As Rapunzel watched, Flynn went around the outside of the bed, pulling each of the curtains closed except for the one facing the fireplace. No matter what, he wanted enough light to see his wife's naked body.

"Alright," Flynn said when he was finished and climbed onto the bed.

As he waited, he propped a few pillows up to the side and leaned back onto them with his elbows. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Rapunzel's form through the translucent curtains as she walked to the end of the hanging fabric.

"Okay, I'm coming out," Rapunzel said and poked her head out from the side of the curtain.

Flynn nodded at her and after a moment, Rapunzel swallowed and finally exited from hiding behind the curtain. Flynn's curious expression faded as his eyes roamed the white lingerie that partially covered her body. The see-through corset, ending at her waist, stretched down via thin suspenders, past her white panties to hold up her white, thigh high stockings. Her nipples, hidden under the transparent fabric, peered out at him, making his mouth water.

Rapunzel's face darkened in colour at his intense stares and her legs started to tremble slightly due to nervousness. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and when he finally started to move, her breath caught in the back of her throat.

Flynn was on his knee's, moving closer to Rapunzel as his eyes continued to look over her body hidden beneath transparent materials. He couldn't decide whether he should later scold or thank that old maid when he got back. Thank because he found Rapunzel incredibly alluring sporting this sexy lingerie, but scold because, well, his innocent bride no longer looked innocent.

As she took a step closer to the edge of the bed to meet Flynn, he reached his hand out to touch the curve of her waist. He could hear her deep breaths as she tried to stay confident, and when he reached up with his other hand to brush his hand up the outside of her thigh, her steady breath turned shaky.

"D-do you like it," Rapunzel asked quietly and met his eyes which seemed full of desire.

"More than you can guess," Flynn replied and leaned close to kiss her exposed stomach between the suspenders.

Rapunzel's breath came out shaky again as she reached up to run her fingers through Flynn's brown locks. The sensation made Flynn melt under her touch and he reached around to squeeze her butt cheeks, causing a gasp from her lips.

No matter how hard she tried to calm her breathing, she simply couldn't. His lips were kissing the exposed skin of her front as his hands ran down the back of her thighs and back up, dipping under the transparent fabric to feel her heated flesh.

"E-Eugene," Rapunzel breathed and swallowed in order to wet her drying throat again.

His hand was moving back down the back of her corset and as his fingers brushed against her exposed back, they continued down the inside of her panties and he pushed a couple of his fingers between her thighs and through her dripping wet lips.

Rapunzel's breath escaped in a breathy moan and the way she breathed next to his ear made him groan with hungry desire. As she clung to his shoulders and neck, Flynn pushed his fingers into her wet entrance to feel around. He could feel his erection twitching with excitement and he wanted nothing more than to bury it deep within her.

As if having cued her, Rapunzel reached down the front of his cotton pajama pants and gently grasped his stiff appendage. Flynn's breath escaped in sweet relief and he turned his face up to press his lips desperately to hers, his tongue taking no time to finds hers to play with.

Wanting to hear more of her bliss-filled breathing, Flynn shoved his other hand down the front of her panties, slipping his finger between her lips to rub her clitoris. Her eyes widened and as she breathed in deeply, her body trembled against his hands.

"Eugene," Rapunzel protested and weakly pushed at his arm.

"For me," Flynn breathed and pressed his lips to her neck. "Let me hear you."

Rapunzel's breathing hitched and Flynn held her close as he continued to rub her inside and out. When her legs began to tremble, and her head fell back, Rapunzel let out a cry of release and clung desperately to him.

For Flynn, he could take no more. He wanted his lips against her skin and himself inside her but the lingerie was now more of a problem than a blessing. As her body slumped against him, Flynn turned to lay her down on the bed before moving to kneel above her. He first unclipped the suspenders and threw them to the side. Next, he worked the stockings down her thighs and legs and threw them towards the suspenders. Then it was her panties before he rolled her over to unclasp each hook of the back of her soft corset. Once on the floor, Flynn moved in closer to kiss the smooth skin along her back.

"Will it hurt like last time," Rapunzel asked quietly and buried her face in her hands.

Flynn let out a chuckle as his hands went to her raised back side to squeeze it gently. "No," he breathed.

Rapunzel wasn't sure when it was he managed to pull his clothes off but when she felt him guide his erection through her wet folds, she squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting his entrance. As much as he wanted to savour the friction of their genitals rubbing against one another, he could no longer fight the impatience. As the tip of his penis hit the back of her lips, he guided it straight into her entrance and in one slick motion, buried himself deep inside his newlywed wife.

The entrance made the both of them moan aloud in unison and the sensation alone made him nearly collapse atop her. The second time seemed to be more incredible than the first time they had sex and Rapunzel found herself moaning unintentionally with each thrust.

"Yes," Flynn breathed with satisfaction and his hands moved to her hips as he thrust deeply into her.

"F-faster," Rapunzel breathed and Flynn moaned.

"Down," Flynn whispered and as his hand slid up the spine of her back, Rapunzel leaned her chest down to the bed and drew her hands to her sides.

Once satisfied with the position Rapunzel was in, Flynn quickened his pace. His hands held onto her as he thrust quicker and with each thrust, he allowed his flesh to slap against hers, letting himself reach deep within her.

Each of Rapunzel's breaths returned in a grunt and her lips parted with the pleasurable feeling of his flesh moving inside of her. She hadn't even realized the feeling sneaking up on her until her body started to tremble and when her back started to straighten, Flynn leaned his hand down on her back to keep her in position.

"E-Eu-gene," Rapunzel breathed and he watched and felt as her body started to tightened beneath him.

The feeling inside was starting to make Flynn feel weak as her muscles began to twitch around his shaft, tightening and untightening in pulses. With each pulse, the contractions of her muscle grew tighter and tighter until it stopped pulsing and kept tight around him.

Flynn moaned out loudly as he slowed his pace and his eyes went to Rapunzel's widened eyes and round mouth. As he went to push back in, Rapunzel's muscles tightened even more and her breathing started coming out in slow, quiet gasps.

The whole view was bringing Flynn to the edge and out of curiosity - and out of a need for release - he quickened his speed again, causing Rapunzel to cry out while she buried her face in the pillows. It barely took a few thrusts before Flynn's body tightened with his release and he folded over her as he released his seed deep inside her.

Rapunzel's breath was hard and labored as she pulled up from the pillows. Her body still trembled with the intense pleasure and when he pulled out of her, Rapunzel turned to lavish his mouth with her own. Her hands pulled at his body as if to bring him closer while her tongue reached into his mouth desperately.

Her body was still in need and she wanted him again. Now.

The next morning, the staff went around quietly, making everything seem a little more awkward. When Flynn and Rapunzel would catch each other's eyes, they would both try to contain their grins, but in vain.

And so each night, Flynn and Rapunzel found themselves entwined in each other's embrace, kissing and roaming each other's body with their hands; Rapunzel's blushed body hot against Flynn's hands and Flynn's lust-filled eyes following her every movement. They weren't quiet, and they had no need to be since they knew their consummation would be celebrated when they returned.


End file.
